In Sæcula Sæculorum
by OuaF
Summary: Les changements ne facilitent jamais les relations, mais parfois, elles les font évoluer. Edward découvre qu’il peut lire dans les pensées, et tout devient compliqué. OS pour le moment, SLASH Carlisle/Edward, pre-Fascination


**Titre : **In Sæcula Sæculorum

**Série : **Twilight

**Genre :** Angst/Romance (Carlisle/Edward pre-Fascination)

**Résumé : **Les changements ne facilitent jamais les relations, mais parfois, elles les font évoluer. Edward découvre qu'il peut lire dans les pensées, et tout devient compliqué.

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre original inommable appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour Twilight, je dois l'admettre, mais les quelques fanfics (magnifiques) que j'ai pu lire et l'influence de mes pairs m'ont poussé à écrire ceci. _JE SUIS FAIBLE._

**Notes : **Il est prévu que ceci soit un Two-Shot, ou un Three-Shot si circonstances exceptionelles, cependant pour le moment seule la première partie est écrite (c'était un OS à l'origine), et étant donné qu'elle se suffit à elle-même, j'ai décidé de la poster à l'avance.

Ah oui et euh j'oubliais : gardez vos « flames » et considérations pro-_Edward/Bella le slash c'est mal _pour vous, s'il vous plaît. Et je tiens à m'excuser si Edward est OOC, _en même temps c'est dur d'être IC quand on a pas de personnal-_

Aheum, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait fort le jour où Edward se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Il s'était allongé, dans un réflexe purement humain, purement mécanique, sur le seul lit disponible dans la chambre. Il luttait contre ses instincts, qui le poussaient à aller tuer quelques humains et festoyer de leur sang, qui devait être chaud, rouge et délicieux. Il ne devait pas y aller ; Carlisle lui faisait confiance.

Il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait fort le jour où Edward se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, et c'est la voix d'un humain qu'il entendit en premier dans son esprit. Désespéré, visiblement en colère, il pensait tellement fort qu'Edward sursauta, pensant que quelqu'un avait crié. Pourtant, la pensée était on ne peut plus banale ; il se plaignait de la pluie, de ses menus problèmes de mortels, une sombre affaire avec sa femme, ses enfants et, visiblement, son chien, qui était mort. Edward mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que ce qu'il entendait n'était pas des paroles, prononcées à haute voix, mais belle et bien des pensées.

Carlisle n'était pas là, il ne put donc pas lui en faire part.

Il s'entraîna toute la nuit, à capter les pensées de différents badauds qu'il distinguait par la mince fenêtre. Ici, cette jeune fille qui pensait à son amant gravement malade. Là-bas, ce petit garçon perdu dont les pensées étaient rapides, emmêlées et confuses, et qui donnèrent à Edward une migraine si forte qu'il dut s'arrêter un instant pour se reprendre. Un banquier jubilait en songeant aux profits qu'il faisait sur le dos de sa clientèle. Un homme, drapé dans une cape sombre, marchant à l'écart des autres, ruminaient des songes si désespérés qu'Edward se demanda brièvement s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il descende pour le tuer tout de suite. Il ne le fit pas ; Carlisle lui faisait confiance.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'heures qui lui avaient semblé durer plusieurs années, lui qui était désormais immortel. Sa tête bourdonnait et il lui était difficile de maîtriser le flux impérieux des pensées d'autrui. Il s'assit sur le lit pour se calmer.

Le jour semblait hésiter à se lever quand il entendit une nouvelle personne, bien différente des autres, penser. Ces pensées étaient beaucoup plus claires, nettes, et étrangement colorées, presque _brillantes_, au sens littéral du terme.

Parmi ces pensées extraordinaires, il reconnut son nom. _Edward. Edward. J'espère qu'Edward ne m'a pas désobéi. Il est encore jeune pour rester seul, mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance. _La transmission, l'univers parmi lequel évoluaient les pensées se brouilla un instant, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette bienveillante de Carlisle Cullen.

Edward le regardait sans comprendre.

Il décida de ne rien lui dire.

*******

Au fil de ses nuits d'entraînements, Edward commença à comprendre le système. Ce « don » - il n'était pas toujours sûr que c'en fut un – lui causait souvent des migraines presque intolérables, surtout quand il tentait de se concentrer sur les pensées de personnes trop émotionnelles, des enfants ou des fous. C'étaient pourtant les pensées les plus intéressantes.

Un autre type de pensées l'intéressait cependant bien plus, même s'il avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur elles. Il semblait que les pensées de Carlisle étaient parfois parfaitement calmes et limpides, et d'autres fois, quand il croisait son regard ou surprenait le docteur occupé à le regarder, tout devenait brouillé, brumeux, presque _sirupeux_. Comme si l'autre vampire avait lui-même quelques difficultés à saisir ses propres pensées.

Ce « don » avait au moins un avantage : il lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de songer à sa soif de sang humain. Parfois, il se sentait près de céder. Tel humain pensait de toute manière se suicider, tel autre avait des pensées si terribles qu'il valait sans doute mieux pour la race humaine qu'il soit sacrifié. Mais il se contrôlait, parfois de justesse ; Carlisle, pour brouillées que fussent ses pensées, lui faisait confiance.

*******

Le premier incident eut lieu un matin alors que Carlisle revenait de son service de nuit à l'hôpital.

Edward avait délaissé l'entraînement et n'écoutait presque plus les pensées des mortels. Toute son énergie était désormais concentrée sur Carlisle. L'esprit de Carlisle était un mystère, une énigme, un polymorphe qui ne cessait de se défiler, une anguille qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Son aîné ne semblait pas se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'il avait développé. Tout au plus captait-il de temps en temps son regard fixé sur lui, et alors les pensées devenaient si brouillées, si incompréhensibles, qu'Edward abandonnait avant que son esprit ne cède et que ne l'envahissent toutes les pensées des humains environnants. (Il en avait fait l'expérience une seule fois, et ne tenait pas à recommencer. Carlisle avait paru si inquiet qu'il avait presque failli tout lui avouer.)

Ce matin-là, Carlisle était donc revenu ; plus tôt sembla-t-il à Edward. Il fut aussi aimable qu'à son habitude, aussi mesuré. Il lui demanda poliment s'il voulait se nourrir, ce à quoi Edward répondit par la négative.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Edward faisait mine de lire un livre anatomique choisi au hasard pour mieux se concentrer sur l'esprit sinueux de celui qui l'avait transformé.

Carlisle, lui, ne faisait rien de particulier, ses yeux posés sur le jeune vampire.

La première pensée frappa Edward, brouillée, étrange, désagréable, comme un bruit sourd, seulement audible par lui. Il n'y comprit rien.

La deuxième en revanche, fut si claire qu'il en sursauta.

_Il est tellement beau._ Il y eut un bourdonnement désagréable, et Edward se mordit la lèvre. _Pardonnez-moi. J'aimerais tellement…_

Edward essaya de croiser le regard de Carlisle. Perturbé, celui-ci détourna les yeux.

Le jeune vampire comprit alors que quelque chose se cachait derrière ces pensées brouillées qu'il ne pouvait pas lire, quelque chose que Carlisle lui-même refusait d'admettre.

*******

Ils revenaient de leur chasse lorsque Edward se décida à poser la question qui le perturbait depuis qu'il avait entendu, brièvement, les pensées que Carlisle cachait à son propre esprit. Il faisait beau, il n'avait pas soif, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher de qui que ce soit. Pas besoin de s'enfermer dans des pièces sombres et de faire semblant de dormir sur des lits inconfortables.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous transformé ? demanda Edward à Carlisle, qui marchait tout près de lui, et dont les pensées défilaient trop vites pour qu'il les saisisse.

Sa réaction fut au-delà de ses espérances. Carlisle pila, d'une manière qu'un humain n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, lui jeta un regard, fut traversé par une pensée qu'Edward n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'attraper. _Beau_, entendit-il. _Je suis désolé._

Carlisle détourna les yeux et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait naturel mais qu'Edward trouva forcé, détestable.

- Ta mère m'avait demandé de te sauver, murmura-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et ils le savaient.

Edward commença par ne rien répondre. Les pensées de Carlisle étaient si rapides, et si violentes, qu'il s'en sentait enivré, comme après avoir bu du sang. Les pensées humaines n'avaient rien à voir avec cela. Les pensées des autres vampires, se surprit-il à penser, ne devaient rien avoir non plus à voir avec cela.

- Mais il y avait sûrement d'autres mères, d'autres pères, d'autres familles qui vous avaient demandé de sauver leurs enfants, insista-t-il, feignant une candeur qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il sentit Carlisle se tendre, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Son poing se serra. Edward ne put empêcher un mince sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres en voyant l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles sur Carlisle, le vampire qui prétendait ne se fâcher de rien.

- Tu étais mourant, répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

Cette fois-ci, Edward ne prit pas le temps de sonder ses pensées et répondit directement.

- Il devait y avoir d'autres mourants.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui et s'arrêta de marcher. Il sembla à Edward, d'une manière assez confuse qui lui déplut, que les bruits, voire même les visions du paysage s'amenuisaient, laissant autour d'eux un silence surnaturel.

Au milieu de ce silence, les pensées de Carlisle le frappèrent presque comme s'il l'avait giflé.

_Tu étais tellement beau, je te voulais, toi. Je ne voulais pas les autres, les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt. Toi. Je voulais te toucher, je voulais que tu sois à moi. A moi seul._

Les yeux de Carlisle se plissèrent.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de me parler, Edward ? demanda-t-il sans se départir, cette fois, de son calme.

_Je t'aime,_ entendit Edward si distinctement qu'il lui fallut quelques instants, comme la première fois, pour comprendre que c'était bien une pensée et non une parole qu'il avait entendu. Une parole criée. Douloureuse.

Il se mordit la lèvre doucement.

- Non, mentit-il.

Ils reprirent leur chemin dans le silence. Carlisle n'insista pas.

*******

Au bout de quelques temps, Edward se rendit compte qu'il pouvait suivre Carlisle à travers son esprit avec l'aide de son pouvoir. Le docteur ne le laissait toujours pas sortir seul de jour. De nuit non plus, à vrai dire, mais cette interdiction-là fonctionnait surtout sur la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Edward occupait ses journées à sonder l'esprit de Carlisle. Cette activité, qui lui demandait au demeurant une grande concentration, le laissait épuisé au retour de son compagnon. Ce dernier pensait beaucoup, et parfois ses pensées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse telle que, même après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, Edward était toujours incapable de les suivre. La plupart de ses réflexions portaient sur son travail, ses patients, les infirmières parfois, qu'il trouvait dévouées et charmantes. Au milieu de tout cela se retrouvaient parfois ses pensées sur son état de vampire, son inquiétude pour Edward, quelques bribes de souvenirs.

Parfois, Carlisle pensait au sang humain. Ces pensées étaient parmi les plus rapides, les plus brèves ; mais chaque fois qu'il réussissait à les entendre, Edward se sentait terriblement excité. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur cette sensation. Ces pensées étaient chaudes et dures et pleines d'une frustration qu'Edward connaissait bien. Il se sentait plus proche de Carlisle alors, plus proche encore que quand ils étaient assis l'un près de l'autre à se frôler, et que les pensées de son aîné se frappaient si durement à son esprit dans leur douleur brumeuse qu'elles lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette douleur, cette violence, qui n'_était pas_ Carlisle tout en étant fondamentalement _lui_.

A dire vrai, Edward n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il regardait par la fenêtre pour se changer les idées. Cet humain-là pensait à son futur séjour en Espagne, celui-ci à la beauté du corps des femmes. Edward se perdait dans les souvenirs langoureux de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait un fervent amateur de bordels.

Carlisle le retrouvait au matin, accoudé à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, plein des pensées du monde. Mais avant même qu'il ne le touche, qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, Edward se retournait en l'entendant prononcer son nom dans son esprit.

L'intimité que son « don » leur apportait était ce qu'il comprenait le mieux.

*******

L'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions, disait le proverbe, et Edward dut lui donner un certain crédit cette nuit-là, alors qu'il trébuchait sur le trottoir, à la poursuite d'un homme qu'il avait repéré en début de soirée. L'homme semblait un peu fou, et projetait de tuer quelques personnes, pour s'amuser un peu. Carlisle lui faisait confiance ; mais Carlisle n'était pas là, et il avait _faim_.

L'illuminé ne vit rien venir, à peine une forme sombre, un ange noir fondant sur lui pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde. Le sang humain était en effet dur et chaud, torride et doux comme les pensées de Carlisle et les souvenirs de cet homme si friand de prostituées. Edward se demanda comment il avait pu vivre sans goûter une chose pareille, comment Carlisle pouvait vivre sans regretter une chose pareille.

Il laissa le cadavre glisser sur le sol sans même bien comprendre qu'il le lâchait. Se rendait-il même compte que cet être qu'il venait de tuer avait un jour été vivant ? Il resta un long moment au milieu de la ruelle où il avait exécuté le malheureux, à respirer bruyamment alors même que respirer ne lui était pas nécessaire. C'était un réflexe purement humain, purement mécanique ; purement monstrueux, lui sembla-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité, où il se sentit à la fois excité d'avoir tué, et coupable d'avoir désobéi.

Il retourna dans la demeure où il résidait avec Carlisle en courant, manquant de renverser au passage une jeune fille avec une ombrelle, un chien qui boitait, quelques enfants perdus dont les pensées lui firent mal. Il grogna, s'enferma, se barricada dans la chambre.

Dans ses veines, dans sa bouche encore, brûlait le sang humain. Il essaya de pleurer mais s'en trouva incapable.

Il lui sembla que Carlisle rentrait plus tôt, mais dans le brouillard de sa confusion, il ne pouvait en être certain. A peine le docteur eut-il franchi la porte qu'ils surent tous deux qu'il _savait_.

_Non, pas ça, _entendit Edward, et la déception dans cette pensée lui arracha un grognement. _Le sang humain. Edward._

- Edward, ajouta Carlisle tout haut, et dans sa voix Edward entendit la même déception, la même tristesse froide que dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Un nouveau grognement lui échappa. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains, il pouvait entendre Carlisle à l'intérieur. Ses pensées n'avaient aucune suite logique ; et Edward les voyait plus qu'il ne les entendait.

_Il se voyait lui, à travers Carlisle, prostré sur le lit, le visage couvert par ses bras. Il se voyait à travers la tristesse et l'amour du vampire, et quelque chose d'autre, de brûlant._ Il sentit Carlisle s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il redressa la tête pour le regarder. _Il se voyait, ses yeux brillants, essayant désespérément de pleurer sans y parvenir. Il voyait le sang sur sa bouche alors qu'il n'était même plus là, ou peut-être en restait-il encore un peu, peut-être restait-il le goût…_

Edward sursauta. Carlisle, qui semblait avoir esquissé le geste de se rapprocher de son visage, l'imita. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Edward esquissa un sourire.

- Vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ? (Carlisle le fixait sans rien dire. Ses pensées étaient trop erratiques pour être saisies.) Je sais que vous le voulez. Ne me mentez pas.

_Je ne te mens pas, _entendit-il, et il crut un instant que Carlisle avait compris, qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées ; mais tout de suite il prononça à haute voix les mots qu'il avait songés.

- Je ne te mens pas. Je ne veux pas du sang humain, répliqua Carlisle d'une voix froide.

_C'est toi que je veux, _entendit Edward, sans parvenir à saisir les autres paroles qu'il lui sembla que Carlisle prononçait, tant il était concentré sur le flot presque assourdissant de ses pensées. _Toi. _Il entrevoyait des scènes dans l'esprit de Carlisle ; il se voyait encore humain, couché sur un lit d'hôpital, ravagé par la maladie ; il voyait sa transformation, le sang, la douleur, quelque chose d'autre, l'excitation, _la luxure_, entendit-il, quelque chose de profond que Carlisle refoulait.

Edward fut condamné à rester enfermé un mois. La sentence ne le toucha qu'à peine. Il était parcouru tout entier par les pensées de Carlisle, celles où ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et où il sentait vibrer toute la soif de sang humain de son compagnon, toute sa puissance et sa hargne, et où il le laissait faire.

Edward fit bien attention à ne pas le toucher, de peur de ne plus pouvoir répondre de ses actes.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un mois.

*******

La question était pourtant intéressante : pourquoi Carlisle n'avait pas choisi une femme comme compagne ? Les hôpitaux ne devaient pas manquer de mourantes, et ils ne devaient sans doute pas plus manquer de mourantes de belles figures. Carlisle refusait qu'il la pose.

Ils se tenaient à une distance grave l'un de l'autre depuis qu'Edward avait goûté au fruit défendu qu'était le sang humain. Leurs raisons étaient différentes ; l'un ne savait plus comment s'occuper de son initié, l'autre ne comprenait plus les relations qu'entretenaient avec lui son aîné. Edward s'interdisait même de lire les pensées de Carlisle, préférant rechercher, avec un plaisir malsain, du réconfort dans les esprits humains les plus tortueux, les plus louches et les plus pervers.

Carlisle ne savait toujours pas pour son « don », et il ne comptait pas le moins du monde lui en parler avant d'avoir _compris_.

La routine reprit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, à moins que le temps ne lui parut soudain étrangement plus _court_ depuis qu'il était un vampire. Bientôt ils reprirent ensemble une chasse plus conviviale, des conversations plus intéressantes, une proximité plus naturelle. Bientôt Edward se replongea dans l'esprit de Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas changé ; il était toujours aussi tortueux, saccadé, plein de réflexions sur la vie, la mort, les humains, son travail à l'hôpital, son inquiétude pour ses patients, son inquiétude pour Edward. Toujours lorsqu'il arrivait aux pensées à son sujet, l'esprit de Carlisle se dérobait.

Rien n'avait changé mais tout était différent ; Edward sentait encore en lui le goût doucereux du sang humain et celui plus corsé encore des pensées de Carlisle.

*******

Edward ne dormait pas, mais il lui arrivait d'atteindre un stade plus complexe que le sommeil en s'immergeant dans les pensées qui l'entouraient. Cela n'avait, en fait, pas grand chose à voir avec dormir ; ce n'était pas vraiment reposant, pas vraiment calme non plus. C'était un peu comme rester en apnée sous une eau qui aurait été vivante et qui aurait été douée de parole.

Carlisle ne s'inquiétait visiblement pas de ces transes, mais ses pensées paraissaient toujours à Edward comme absentes de la mer qui l'entourait. Il avait beau tenté d'amener vers lui une vague de son « don », son esprit restait résolument fermé à toute exploration.

Il finit par lui rentrer dedans avec une audace qui le surprit lui-même.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir transformé une femme ? lui demanda-t-il un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis dans leur salon et que Carlisle parcourait des yeux des notes qu'il avait prise à l'hôpital.. Vous auriez pu l'épouser.

Carlisle leva la tête et haussa un sourcil, et Edward le trouva presque humain dans cette réaction.

- Les jeunes hommes semblent mourir plus facilement que les jeunes femmes, répondit-il d'une voix posée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je ne comprends pas_, entendit Edward. Le reste n'était que brouillard.

- Est-ce que vous m'aimiez ?

La surprise de Carlisle ne transparut dans aucun de ses gestes ; son esprit n'était plus qu'une tornade et ses pensées de larges bourrasques. _Oui_, entendit Edward dans un murmure trop réel, qui lui parut suivi d'un long écho.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question, dit Carlisle à la place, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers son écriture trop sophistiquée, surnaturelle. Edward pinça les lèvres.

Les souvenirs de Carlisle avaient remplacé ses pensées parlées. _Il était couché sur un lit d'hôpital et fixait le visage de Carlisle avec un désespoir extatique. « Vous êtes un ange, délirait-il, vous êtes venu m'emporter. » Sa mère pleurait dans une autre pièce. Carlisle se penchait vers lui comme pour dire quelque chose…_

Edward cilla.

- Cela me semble une bonne question, pourtant, rétorqua-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler son trouble. M'aimiez-vous ? M'aimez-vous encore ?

- Qu'essaies-tu me dire ? reprit Carlisle, et il ne parvenait plus totalement à feindre un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Cette fois, Edward sourit.

…_mais il posa ses lèvre sur son front à la place. _Il ne se rappelait plus de ces événements. _« Je vous aime, hoqueta Edward dans un nouvel accès de délire, les yeux mi-clos. Prenez-moi, prenez-moi… » Carlisle se redressa, et ses yeux brillaient._

- J'essaie de savoir si vous tenez à moi, reprit Edward.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'autre vampire ne se rendit compte de rien. Il lui semblait que ce qu'il faisait n'était rien d'autre que de la… violation, pire encore que boire du sang, plus grisant quand il s'agissait de lui. S'il y avait quelque chose de sexuel dans la mort, il y avait sans nul doute une chose semblable dans son « don ».

_« Prenez-moi, délirait toujours Edward sur son lit d'hôpital. Je vous en supplie. »_

- Oui, bien évidemment, répondit Carlisle, et cette fois, il n'essaya pas de cacher sa surprise.

Edward ferma les yeux.

_« Oui, répondit Carlisle. Oui. » _Et il sembla à Edward que son visage, dans ce souvenir, était dangereusement proche du sien, et que ce qui brillait dans les yeux du docteur n'était pas des larmes.

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

*******

Carlisle, s'il ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'avait développé celui qu'il avait changé en vampire, voyait bien que quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Edward n'allait pas. Il avait changé ; quelque chose entre un retrait réservé et une proximité accrue, quelque chose de spirituel qui n'était pas qualifiable avec des mots.

Il soutenait ses regards pour les relâcher quelques secondes après, une expression étrange sur le visage ; il riait, puis semblait proche des larmes révolues. C'était un adolescent, et cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, et pourtant Carlisle s'en étonnait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il savait qu'il s'était sans doute montré trop indulgent. Un mois d'enfermement forcé ne suffisait pas à punir une infraction à leur règle la plus importante, la plus essentielle. Il aurait voulu l'attacher, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir soutenir le regard d'Edward après l'avoir enchaîné à un mur.

L'intéressé frémit alors qu'ils étaient assis bien loin l'un de l'autre. Carlisle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter d'avoir transformé Edward. Il était bien trop jeune, il l'avait presque _volé_. Il l'avait volé à la vie, à la mort, à sa mère, à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. Alors Carlisle demandait à Dieu – pour peu qu'il y en eut un, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce fut le cas – de bien vouloir lui pardonner d'avoir, un instant, voulu se prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait pêché par solitude, sans doute, mais il y avait autre chose aussi, un jeune homme bien vivant qui lui murmurait qu'il était un ange, deux grands yeux dans lesquels le désir, charnel ou bien surnaturel, était exacerbé par la douleur.

Il avait passé trop de temps seul.

Edward, plongé dans un livre qu'il tenait à la même page depuis une demi-heure, leva les yeux pour l'observer. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils sourirent ; mais il sembla à Carlisle que son sourire était faux, et que celui d'Edward cachait quelque chose d'autre, une promesse, un secret peut-être.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

*******

Au bout de quelques temps, Edward se rendit compte que fermer son esprit aux pensées des autres lui devenait difficile quand il n'était pas en présence de Carlisle.

Le vampire était son catalyseur, son point d'appui ; il était ce qui empêchait le flot des pensées humaines de le plonger dans la folie. Il se mit à craindre ses départs, à lui demander de rester près de lui avec empressement, presque avec détresse. Carlisle ne cédait jamais. Il ne cédait pas plus aux demandes d'Edward à pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur seul. Carlisle ne lui faisait plus confiance ; il était dommage que la pièce maîtresse de son univers conçoive pour sa personne une telle déception.

Alors Edward restait seul. Mais la solitude au sens propre était devenu un luxe qu'il ne parvenait plus à se permettre. Il n'était jamais seul ; toujours autour de lui, dans sa tête, bourdonnaient, infernales, les pensées de tous les humains, toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient à proximité. Leur vacarme incessant n'était calmé que par le retour de Carlisle, qui s'étonnait de voir son compagnon si affaibli soudain, affamé alors qu'il s'était nourri la veille.

N'ayant toujours pas percé son esprit à jour, Edward refusait toujours catégoriquement de lui parler de son pouvoir. Il restait muré dans le silence parlé, à défaut de l'être dans le silence pensé.

Carlisle insistait, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Edward regardait les nuages défiler par la fenêtre. Ils allaient si lentement, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, comme s'il n'y avait ni arrivée ni destination. _Peut-être était-ce une erreur_, pensa Carlisle, et Edward comprit qu'il parlait de sa transformation. Il avait déjà entendu son aîné remettre en cause le jour où il l'avait sauvé, mais jamais sans que cette pensée ne soit mêlée à d'autres sans grand rapport. L'entendre formuler de lui-même, même en pensée, la possibilité que tout cela n'était en fin de compte qu'une grossière erreur l'horrifia.

La nuit suivante il supplia Carlisle de ne pas le laisser. Il le retenait par la manche de son vêtement, essayant désespérément de croiser son regard. Ils étaient devant la porte et le crépuscule tombait comme seuls savent tomber l'aube et le crépuscule : sournoisement, sans faire de bruit, un instant tout est blanc et soudain tout est noir, et inversement.

Carlisle lui faisait face. Il semblait hésiter.

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Edward, lâcha-t-il quelques secondes à peine après l'avoir pensé.

C'était un sentiment réciproque.

Edward tira Carlisle vers lui avec force et leurs visages se frôlèrent. Les pensées du docteur s'emballèrent et Edward s'en sentit grisé, porteur d'une part de lui que les autres n'atteindront jamais. Carlisle tenta de se libérer mais ne parvint qu'à les faire tomber tous les deux sur le sol.

Il était presque couché au dessus de lui ; Carlisle au dessus d'Edward, et la sensation de déjà-vu n'avait rien de désagréable.

Edward sourit.

- Je ne parlais pas du sang, murmura-t-il, et Carlisle le regardait sans comprendre. Je parlais de moi.

Il l'agrippait fermement pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Les cheveux blonds de Carlisle brillaient au milieu de la pénombre qui tombait peu à peu sur la chambre et le monde. Ses yeux étaient incertains, au contraire de ceux d'Edward qui riaient.

- Je sais que vous le voulez vraiment.

Il se redressa légèrement, son visage encore tout proche de celui de Carlisle. Ils ne cillaient pas. Ils n'étaient même pas vivants.

- Je peux lire dans vos pensées, murmura Edward alors, sa bouche si proche de celle de Carlisle qu'il lui sembla qu'il l'embrassait. Ou peut-être était-ce la pensée qui s'était insinué dans l'esprit de l'autre vampire et qu'il avait entendue.

Carlisle se dégagea de son étreinte d'une manière qui laissait supposer qu'il aurait sans doute pu le faire bien plus tôt et le plaqua contre le sol. Edward n'avait pas peur ; il se sentait soulagé.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda Carlisle de cette voix froide et calme qu'il employait pour le réprimander. Mais ses intonations étaient différentes. Elles tenaient presque du grondement.

Edward sourit de nouveau, dévoilant ses dents blanches, ses dents de vampire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler ; la question était purement rhétorique. Les lèvres de Carlisle étaient sur les siennes, froides comme les siennes, comme il l'avait imaginé, et dans son esprit il l'entendait prier, réciter des versets qui n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, comme si s'aimer était se battre, et c'était ce que c'était. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que Carlisle et Edward et Edward et Carlisle, et il n'y avait plus aucune pensée autour d'eux, rien d'autre que les prières qui peu à peu s'évanouissaient dans le silence.

Carlisle dégageait quelque chose de tellement animal qu'Edward se demanda un instant s'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer tant ce qu'ils ressentaient était trop fort. Il n'y avait pas d'humains ; les humains étaient trop fragiles, les humains étaient trop faibles ; il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et le sol sous leurs corps, et les lèvres de Carlisle sur les lèvres d'Edward, et un froid si glacial qu'il en devenait brûlant.

Après ce qui parut durer une petite éternité, Carlisle repoussa violemment son compagnon, se redressa et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Edward resta sur le sol sans bouger.

Il n'entendait plus les pensées des humains autour de lui.

*******

Carlisle ne revint pas le jour suivant, ni celui d'après ; et quand Edward se résolut enfin à sortir le troisième jour, à se lever du sol d'où il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, tout enveloppé dans le silence que lui avait apporté leur union, même si brève, Carlisle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et ses yeux brûlaient.

Edward esquissa un sourire et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon sans prononcer un mot. L'esprit de Carlisle était calme et posé, mais Edward fut incapable d'en tirer une seule pensée cohérente, et il comprit que le vampire brouillait volontairement son esprit pour qu'il ne puisse pas le parcourir impunément.

Le silence était assourdissant mais aucun d'eux ne le trouvait désagréable. Carlisle sourit à son tour et, sentant dans son esprit qu'il allait parler, Edward se tourna vers lui.

- Je me suis senti bien égoïste, ce jour-là, commença-t-il sans le regarder. Il y avait tant de mourants dans cet hôpital, comme dans tous les autres. Mais les autres n'avaient rien à voir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Ils n'avaient pas dix-sept ans, ils n'avaient pas des yeux qui hurlaient à la mort, ils ne touchaient pas mes cheveux du bout des doigts en murmurant que j'étais un ange tombé du ciel. Ils ne me voyaient pas vraiment. Toi, c'était comme si tu savais, et cela te rendait tellement désirable que je fus un instant tenté de te laisser mourir pour cette raison. Ta pauvre mère n'y comprenait rien. Elle t'aurait vendu à moi pour que je te sauve la vie. Elle pleurait et n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu étais trop jeune pour mourir. Tu n'étais pas trop jeune, soupira Carlisle, et ses yeux se déplacèrent légèrement dans la direction d'Edward. Tu étais trop beau. La vie avait écrit quelque chose en toi qui avait à voir avec la mort, qui avait à voir avec _moi_. Si j'avais été capable de dormir, j'aurais rêvé de toi sans cesse. Tu étais dans toutes mes pensées, comme si tu avais été désigné pour moi, comme si nous étions… faits l'un pour l'autre. J'étais venu pour me trouver une compagne, je suis revenu avec un compagnon.

Il parlait avec lenteur, et Edward arrivait à entendre quelques bribes de ses pensées, des pensées visuelles que Carlisle lui laissait entrevoir ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. L'hôpital, sa mère, lui-même. Il sourit.

Carlisle n'ajouta rien. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il s'était soudain détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Edward frôla sa main du bout des doigts.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Carlisle à voix basse, si basse qu'un humain ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu, mais Edward n'était pas un humain.

- Non, vous ne le pensez pas, rétorqua-t-il, et même lui n'était pas sûr que ce fut une question ou une affirmation. Carlisle se tourna vers lui.

Edward croisa son regard et se pencha dans sa direction, légèrement tout d'abord, puis jusqu'à se jeter presque contre lui, comme une vague contre une autre vague. Les vagues aussi étaient immortelles et brillantes, et changeantes et violentes, et la métaphore lui plut, et il lui sembla qu'elle lui venait de Carlisle, ou peut-être y avait-il pensé auparavant. Ils se heurtèrent l'un et l'autre, Edward attrapa Carlisle et Carlisle attrapa Edward, et il y avait de nouveau dans leur façon de faire quelque chose de monstrueux et grotesque, quelque chose d'un combat théâtral et joué dont ils n'auraient même pas eu conscience.

Il y avait quelque chose du toucher, quelque chose du goût, de la vue, de l'ouïe ; quelque chose même de l'odorat, quelque chose qui était eux deux ensemble et eux deux séparés.

- Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle quelque part entre les cheveux d'Edward et son front, et ses yeux.

Il les ferma, à défaut de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

*******

Le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et tous les jours suivants, Edward fut autorisé à sortir de jour comme de nuit, seul.

Sa relation avec Carlisle était revêtue d'une complexité qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre de peur de la voir se flétrir en perdant son mystère. Parfois tout était habituel, normal, presque rassurant ; d'autres fois, ils ne se parlaient pas, ou alors à peine, et l'esprit de Carlisle s'efforçait, parfois en vain, de rester fermé aux sollicitations télépathiques d'Edward. Puis quelque chose se brisait, dans l'air peut-être ou dans leurs corps, et ils se cherchaient de nouveau, et ils se heurtaient, et ils se faisaient mal, et c'était trop grisant pour être douloureux.

Toujours Carlisle priait, et Edward l'entendait le faire confusément dans son esprit alors que son corps était trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre cela non plus.

A défaut de se comprendre, donc, ils cherchèrent à comprendre le monde.

Cela risquait de prendre du temps ; heureusement, ils en avaient en réserve.


End file.
